KAZUKI
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Wolfram looks at Yuuri with so much love and pain at the same time... He wishes Yuuri the best. Ending the engagement is the answer. For he can never give Yuuri an heir… and Shin Makoku now has Kazuki, the Heir of the Maou to the throne.


**.**

 **Once again, like a fool, I can't say anything.**

 **I stand still here.**

 **Unable to say that I love you or anything at all.**

 **I just stand still, stopped.**

 **Like a fool, I can't approach you.**

 **I stand still here.**

 **I, who can't say those simple and common words, 'I love you," am a fool.**

.

 **Once again, today, I walked in place. My breath stops and thoughts haste, falter.**

 **My heart hastens like a kid who doesn't know how to tie his shoes.**

 **Even when I (forcibly) cross the ties that are 'you' and 'me', and am afraid like a fool,**

 **I just move back and forth like an echo, and can't speak at all,**

 **(that I love you)**

 **I stand far away, hoping that you will turn around**

 **I'm here, stopped (like a fool).**

 **I stand far away, if you turn, i start at the ground**

 **I'm here, stopped.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disneyland Park.**

 **Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, California, United States.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELCOME TO DISNEYLAND CALIFORNIA!**

 **To all who come to this happy place:**

 **Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savour the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world.**

 **\- Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955, 4:43pm**

 **.**

 **HERE YOU LEAVE TODAY**

 **AND ENTER THE WORLD**

 **OF YESTERDAY, TOMORROW**

 **AND FANTASY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Daddy! Daddy! Let's ride that!' Greta shouted and Yuuri laughs.

'Nee Greta, why don't you and Kazuki ride that. I don't think they will allow me to ride that thing-,' Yuuri said with a smile and grimace at the same time.

Who would ever allow an adult like him to ride a beautiful pink and bright kira kira carousel?

'Wimp.'

He glares at Wolfram.

'Hump! You're such a wuss Yuuri,' Wolfram said with a haughty tone and made that infamous hump.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

How can Wolfram still be so childish and a brat?!

He really would like to ship Wolfram back to Shin Makoku if its possible but – this is an important event of their lives… especially that Kazuki is here.

He smiles.

Shibuya Kazuki.

He looks very much like him.

Black hair.

Black Eyes.

The Young Prince ~ Double Black Kazuki.

But his facial expression and all are from his Mother – Tsukino Haruka.

Haruka waves at her son and then looks at Yuuri, 'You should ride with him you know. He feels like he can handle the horses in Shin Makoku.'

'Anona… his still small and all – so for now – carousel is the only thing allowed to him,' Yuuri said and smiles and blushes when Haruka playfully glares at him and stick out her tongue.

'Kyaaa! Neechan! Neechan!' they can hear Kazuki's joyful shout and screams.

Totally adorable, that is what Kazuki is to them. Mother and Father are spoiling the little tyke so much that they wouldn't like Kazuki to leave their place.

'Kyaaa! Wolf-chan! Wolf-chan!'

He looks at Wolfram who smiles at the waving kids.

.

.

.

He was about to tease the brat when he saw the smile fades when the carousel change course. He looks at Wolfram from under his eyes…

Sadness…

Pain…

Hurt…

.

.

.

He knows what cause those emotions…

Him.

… and Kazuki… and Haruka…

.

.

.

The little child that looks so much like him…

.

.

.

'Wolf-chan! Let's ride that one!' Kazuki grabs Wolfram's hand and drags him at another ride. He and Kazuki almost rides everything – well all except that 'Boat' thing at the river.

He would rather die than meet Pocahontas or Captain Hook or whoever the hell they are.

He would never ride that freaking boat and embarrassed himself.

They have been riding everything and have visit every single store and almost visited every side and nook of Disneyland.

They've already went to the Fantasyland and locates Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella – who keeps on saying that he **'Prince Charming'** should take a picture too.

That he doesn't get!

Yuuri, Greta, Kazuki and Haruka laughs out loud when the three clingy Princesses insisted that he take a picture with them.

The heck is there problem?! He doesn't like his face being plastered in that small white paper.

It's vulgar and improper. A real 'photo' are those canvasses hanging at the Blood Pledge Castle and most of his drawings – not some Earth things.

Kazuki and Greta all but went 'kyaa' and shouted when a big 'BUZZ Lightyear' appear. He remembers that character when Yuuri brought his laptop and they have watch the film. Yuuri said its 3D or whatever that is.

They've met a talking Giant Rat or is that a Mouse? Whatever… then a duck, a squirrel, a Beast, a thief and so many others that he doesn't regret being here with them…

.

.

.

He knows he is an outcast.

.

.

.

Wolfram von Bielefeld isnt part of this happy perfect family…

.

.

.

'Wolfram! Here! Eat this,' Yuuri gave him a triple scoop giant Häagen-Dazs chocolate ice cream and he smiles accepting the food.

'Did you enjoy it?' Yuuri asked the kids.

'Yes! Thanks so much Daddy Yuuri!' Greta said and Yuuri smiles…

Greta maybe a teenager but still he cant help but laugh at the child-like nature of his daughter.

'Nee Wolf-chan! Can I have your ice cream?' ask the little Kazuki with puppy dog eyes and adorable pout.

Wolfram laughs and handed him the ice cream.

Kazuki has the appetite of a man!

He grins.

Kazuki and Greta looks adorable.

Because Greta and Kazuki are the Prince and Princess of Shin Makoku - it was required to them to wear black clothes but Haruka wouldnt have of that. She wouldnt let her favorite girl to dress in all black - so instead of a black dress - Haruka transforms Greta into… a sweet lolita.

That's what Haruka insisted.

Greta looks so adorable wearing an outfit consist of pastels, fruit themes (cherries or strawberries, or any type of sugary fruit), flowers (roses, jasmines, lily, cherry blossoms) lace, bows, animal themes (cats, bunnies, puppies) and ribbons to emphasize the cuteness of the design. She looks more adorable than the Alice in Wonderland character in here.

And as for the little Prince, Kazuki was wearing a Ōji-sama - Prince style Lolita. Haruka made him wear shirts, knickerbockers and a short trousers, knee high socks and a newsboy caps and a small black boots.

Both look so adorable and so much like Victorian Prince and Princess.

Yuuri can only shook his head - its a good thing Haruka didnt include them to her 'Fashion Sense'

Yuuri is wearing his usual shirt, polo and jeans and rubber shoes while Wolfram is wearing his usual Earth clothes - though his clothes resembles Kazuki, having a knee length short and boots and wearing a white polo sleeves.

He looks more like the Prince Charming instead and many have been mistaking him for that.

Many foreigners and guest are asking him to be 'photographed' or take a picture with him.

They all laugh so many times when Wolfram with his 'naïve' Earth thing and knowledge respectfully bows and apologize, 'I deeply apologize but I am not this person 'Prince Charming' you have mistaken me from him. Please ask the assistance to find this person.'

Yuuri, Greta, Haruka and Kazuki would all laugh when Wolfram have been doing it for more than ten times that day!

For he truly looks more like a Prince Charming.

Having that aura, stance, arrogance and all.

A Demon Prince.

Greta and Kazuki are full of smiles… and loves teasing Wolfram.

.

.

.

Its been ten years since he adopted Greta… and he had never regretted anything..

.

.

.

He looks once again at Wolfram.

His heart ache when he sees those sad eyes… whenever they will look at Kazuki and Haruka…

.

.

.

It was cruel of him…

And he knows its his fault…

But…

.

.

.

'Nee, Wolf-'

 **It's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **.**

Whatever Yuuri was about to say was stop when the whole place boom with the loud music coming from the park.

People stops walking at the wide Park and watches as two female dances to the music.

.

 **Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **.**

The two females dances were suddenly join in by three more dancers.

Everyone stops and enjoys watching the dancing.

A mob dance.

They haven't seen it before, only heard and people are enjoying it.

.

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**

 **No one will know,**

 **Oh, come on, babe.**

 **Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**

 **Shots of patron,**

 **And it's on, babe.**

.

 _Wolfram can only stares at the dancing performers... his mind is off somewhere else…_

 _Why is he here?_

 _Why is he even here?_

 _When Yuuri is no longer his…_

.

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

 **.**

 _He closes his eyes and remembered those words._

 _'Wolf… let's end the engagement…'_

.

.

.

 _'If that is your wish Yuuri.'_

 **.**

 **Cause it's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **.**

 _And they have broken it._

 _End the engagement…_

 _And then… Haruka…_

.

.

.

'Wolfram… Nee Wolfram…' Yuuri calls to him.

'Huh?' he looks and was stunned when Yuuri smiles at him.

That beautiful brilliant smile.

The smile that first ever melted his heart.

A smile that convince the whole nation that democracy, talk and diplomacy can be attain with no bloodshed.

 **.**

 **Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **.**

Wolfram was about to ask why Yuuri keeps on bugging him when suddenly Yuuri did something unbelievable, 'Yuu-EHHHHHHHHHH?!'

Wolfram and the others all was stunned when Yuuri suddenly runs towards the dancers and dances with them.

'Y-Y-Yuuri?!'

All he can do is watch as Yuuri dance with the tune.

 **.**

 **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

 **So what you wanna do?**

 **Let's just run babe.**

 **.**

He wasn't aware that Yuuri can dance – I mean he knows the Wimp dance, he and Murata can dance to some Japanese music and was fooling around most of the times in the Castle – but – what the heck is going on?!

'Nee Wolfram… listen to the music…' Haruka whisper to him. Haruka holds Wolfram's shoulders so the Demon Prince wont look elsewhere.

 **.**

 **If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

 **No, I won't blame you;**

 **It was fun, babe.**

 **.**

The crowds and the others shouted with cheer.

The crowds were surprised with the mob dance and at the very center was a handsome Asian tall Double Black dancing to the tune. They are all smiling sweetly, cause they can see the young man blushing.

 **.**

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

The shouting escalated

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

Wolfram can only stand and his mouth opens in an O

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

 **.**

The whole dancers joins once again and the whole crowds are cheering and all when suddenly Wolfram was being surrounded by…

 **.**

 **Cause it's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **.**

'Aniue? Conrart? Hahaue?!'

'Hello Wolfram…'

'Geika! Ehhh… Miko-san? Shori? What's going on?!'

'Look at Yuuri, Wolfram…' Conrart said and smiles when Miko and the others keeps on taking pictures.

His mother Lady Cheri all but kyaa and so are the others.

 **.**

 **Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

Yuuri suddenly stops dancing and grins at him.

 **Who cares baby,**

Walks towards him

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

And Yuuri hold his hands - he can hear the heavy breathing of Yuuri. The hands of Yuuri grips his hands tight.

 **.**

'E-EHHHHHHH?!' Wolfram was so stunned, he tried to get back his hand but Yuuri was strong. Damn strong and wouldn't let go.

 **.**

 **Just say I do,**

 **Tell me right now baby,**

 **Tell me right now baby, baby.**

 **.**

Yuuri then kneels down, still gripping Wolfram's hands.

'WHAT?!' Wolfram doesnt know what the hell is going on.

The crowd cheered but the others doesn't know what to do…

 _THAT IS A BOY RIGHT?!_

No matter what and where they look – the Asian boy is kneeling towards the Prince Charming and not to any FEMALE in the crowd!

Not a Princess but a Prince.

 **.**

 **Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

The dancers are still dancing to the tune while cheering and clapping at the same time.

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

'Nee Wolfram… I think I wanna marry you… Accept me… not because of our engagement… not because of anything… Wolfram… I am so in love with you. You're the only guy I'll always want, you show me your love like no one has, you make me blushed when you look straight to my eyes, promise me you wont ever leave because without you I'm lost… Please marry me… not because I'm the Maou, not because it is your duty… but because – I'm me… Yuuri. Shibuya Yuuri.'

.

.

.

'Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram can only stare at the Maou – Shibuya Yuuri… kneeling to him…

The Maou wasn't supposed to kneel to anyone?!

'This may sound cheesy and all, but from the day you walked into my life, you're all I think about – well not just because of your constant nagging and guarding and whacking of my head – but because you are real to me. You're the reason I breathe – you have save my life for so many times…. You are the stars in my sky – without you – I'm just a lonely sun. I wouldn't want this any other way. You make me a whole person Wolfram... You are my person.'

'B-But… Earth… You… you cant be serious.'

Yuuri slowly stands and smiles at him – looking at the beautiful angel with that adorable confusion on his verdure emerald eyes.

Everyone else fades – He can only focus on his Demon - his very own Demon Angel.

The Angelic Demon who wrecks havoc his heart. Who gave him so much fun and a glorious memories... The Demon Angel who keeps him on his foot. The one who truly believes in him and never gave up on him.

'Wolf... You taught me how to love – regardless of anything. You taught me that love doesn't end with gender, age, politics, religion… it doesn't end with just one reason… it begins with every reason…'

.

.

.

Is this for real?

Yuuri?

His Yuuri?

The Wimp?!

Wolfram doesnt know how he was able to speak, teary eyed as he is, he can never show how much those words affected him... He only knows that he needs to say the words that's inside of him, 'Yuuri… I dont know why I keep on loving you despite the fact that Ill get hurt again just like before. I never learn cause I dont want to. Not now when I'm still strong to fall for you over and over again… I just…'

Yuuri smiles and brushes the tears that might fall – he wouldn't let Wolfram's tears fall… not now… not ever…

Wolfram is his strongest partner.

'When I say I love you, please believe its true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you - ever. When I say goodbye, promise me you wont cry. Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die… this is me and you Wolfram. Always. I can never be whole without you.'

'Yuuri…'

And right there and then – oblivious of the surroundings and the shouting.

The Demon King kisses the Demon Prince on the lips…

For all the world to see…

And Yuuri… slips the engagement ring to Wolfram's finger.

 **.**

 **Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

.

.

.

'I cannot have… a Kazuki…' Wolfram whispered.

'I know. I cannot have either… so you'll stuck with me.'

'AND ME!' Greta said and hugs both her father.

'Daddy! Papa! I love you both the most! Am I not enough – your daughter?! Hump!' Greta said with that adorable 'Wolframish' habit and all laugh.

'Hahaue…'

'Well Wolfie – I came here because I want to see what Heika have prepared for you… I love you baby,' Lady Cheri said and hugs her baby… all are stunned when they heard that this beautiful lady is the mother of the beautiful handsome Prince.

'Aniue…' Wolfram looks at Gwendal's face…

'You take care of yourself Wolfram… I am always here – your elder brother for you,' the crowd looks once more – that's the ELDEST brother?!

Yuuri gulps and looks at Gwendal who looks at him with words: MAKE MY BABY BROTHER SUFFER AGAIN AND I'LL BURY YOU.

'Conrart? Koonichan…'

'I'm happy for you Wolfram… Like Gwendal… I'm here your second brother for you… Yuuri may be my godson – but you are my precious baby brother.'

Yuuri gulps once more… does Conrart have to say that?! Just with those words – he had said everything he wanted to say to Yuuri.

Crap!

'Wolfie!' Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya hugs Wolfram with joyful tears in her eyes.

'I'm so happy for you! Now all my sons are married! And I don't care if you cant give birth like Haruka to Shori –' Miko looks at Cheri and both smiles so evilly and said:

'You can always adopt! And oh! You have each other all day and night –'

'HAHAUE!'

'KAA-SAN!'

'But Wolf-chan is mine!' Kazuki pouts and glares at his Uncle Yuuri.

Haruka laughs and raise her eyebrows to Yuuri, 'It looks like my son is your rival. Don't ever make my favorite Prince cries or my son will steal him from you.' And Haruka let out an evil laughter.

Yuuri grimace – how can Shori ever made that his wife?!

'Yare yare… it seems like Shinou was right… you broke the engagement to secure Von Bielefeld-Kyo… Wow! Shibuya… you're improving,' Murata grins and winks at Wolfram who glares at him.

Yuuri grins and high five Murata, 'You should have join the dance Murata.'

'Naa naa – I'm just the choreographer,' and Murata let out an evil laughter too.

This was all planned!

.

.

.

Yuuri looks and grins at Wolfram… 'I love you.'

.

.

.

The people there at the park all look and was awe…

They don't understand the sequence – but the proposal of the Asian tall guy seems real and all their families are here to supports them…

Some onlookers – cant help but felt warmth in their hearts.

.

.

.

Crowns and thrones may perish, kingdoms rise and wane, but the love of two people constant will remain.

The love that has no religion, gender, age, politics, nationality... just a pure feelings of two individual recognizing each soul as their soulmate.

'Nee Kazuki… I have kept my promise… I will love Wolfram for all my eternity… he is mine… so you don't need to snatch him from me… I will never make him cry.'

'You better be Uncle! I love Wolfram first!'

Yuuri grins and pats Kazuki's head.

 _No. I love him first time I ever saw his face._

This is why today is important.

His proposal… and to let Kazuki and the whole world know – that he loves Wolfram first and despite that both can never have a baby… as long as they have each other… that is what is important.

'I love you Wolfram.'

Wolfram who felt like something whispers in the wind looks at him and gave a brilliant smile…

Not the sad smile that creates havoc to all – but a sweet bright forever smile.

'Yuuri…'

And Yuuri's heart glow. For the smile of Wolfram can melt him. Can make him forget all the sadness in life.

Now... Yuuri is fulfilled.

Yuuri and Wolfram.

They hold hands as the music ended.

.

.

.

* * *

THE INSPIRATION OF THE STORY: Jamin's Downtown Disney Flashmob Proposal.

.

.

.


End file.
